Chiyo and the Lolicon
by C V Ford
Summary: Will he do right by Chiyo-chan ... Or will he "do" Chiyo-chan ... right? Yes, THIS is a story about THAT. A riff off a doujinshi I stumbled across on the net which, in turn, was a riff off scenes from episodes 10 and 14 of Azumanga Daioh. As "turn about is fair play" ... Rated M for safety. Please read in its' entirety before jumping to conclusions.


Chiyo and the Lolicon

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Jotaro Taniguchi still couldn't believe his good fortune. Yes, he did study ... HARD ... to get accepted into this school. All that intense work paid off and though this accomplishment was to open many doors, his beforehand doubts made him write himself off in advance, giving up hope. So his acceptance came as a complete surprise.

Another surprise was about to hit.

It was his first day as a 1st year high school student. Lunch hour, the 16 year old decided on a walk around campus to aquaint himself with the place. Even though it was for second year students, he decided to take a look on that upper floor of the main class building. Already rounding the landing between and partway up, he couldn't help but notice something singularly peculiar.

Descending the steps was a ... kid ... A little kid! Wearing one of the schools' uniforms. One in miniature but school colors all the same.

Her ... A student ... HERE?

The little, brown haired apparition, pigtails bouncing, stepped purposefully, determined frown on her face. She didn't look to be in any mood for talking, seeming quite perturbed at the moment. It was more than plain to see she was ticked off about something.

On passing, Jotaro without thinking, said aloud to no one in particular, "what's a kid doing here?"

The "kid" stopped on hitting the landing, clenching her fists.

"Man, she really looks pissed!" Taniguchi exclaimed to himself.

The young man was taken aback as the youngster spun around and climbed the steps toward him. Stopping directly in front, she addressed him.

"You're new here to this school, aren't you!?"

"Mmm ... yeah."

"My name is Chiyo Mihama. I'm second year!" A commanding arm swept out, ending in a forefinger pointing pistol-like, seemingly THROUGH him. "That's SENIOR Mihama to you!"

"Uh ... yeah ... Okay." Jotaro replied, not quite sure what to make of it.

He couldn't decide wether to laugh out loud or take this seriously. Before him was an adorably cute little girl acting like an adult, albeit a very cross one. The anger only added to the charm though something told him to treat the situation with care.

The girl turned on her heel, resuming her descent, a thoroughly satisfied look on her face.

Senior?

xxxxx

At a library table, Taniguchi sat deep in thought. Third period algebra finished, he had to take a very needed breather and decided to spend lunch period in the library. He absolutely HATED algebra. Basic practical math he was excellent at but when it came to arithmetic hooking up with the alphabet ... All (alpha)bets were off! This just wouldn't do.

No getting around it, he would just have to knuckle down and-

"Oh, excuse me?"

Jotaro looked up from the math text and jumped inwardly from surprise.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," the tiny one from the stairs incident said standing before him. "It wasn't very mature of me."

"Oh ... no problem-"

"But I-"

"You must have had some heavy things on your mind."

Though the girl was some years younger, (He was later to learn it was by five.) something inside the young man made him decide to talk to the girl as a peer. As he was to find later, she wasn't a peer but, intellectualy speaking, a superior in all but life experience.

"Yes I did."

"Wanna' ... talk about it?"

The words just slipped out. Ordinarily, Jotaro wouldn't have dreamed of sharing conversation with what should have been, at least in appearance, a grade schooler. But ... At that moment, the kid intrigued him somehow.

The girl, with the trusting soul many her young age had, sat down to chat. It was the start of a most interesting relationship.

And no ... In spite of her age and what people thought of her ... Well ... She had the "mind" of a child but the "intellect" of an adult.

And she was still ... well ... CUTE!

xxxxx

Name: Chiyo Mihama, everyone (Including me!) calls her Chiyo-chan.

Age: 11.

Height: 135 cm

Wt: XX

In asking around I found she was some kind of genius. IQ WAY up there. Is well known, even sorta' famous at the school. Was tested extensively in elementary school. Evaluation concluded high school the next step. Skipped ahead five grades and right into high school.

Even here in high school she got, not almost but PERFECT grade scores, and no doubt, was one day going to be class valedectorian.

I know, if I'm to graduate and get in a top college, I'd need all the help I can get. Could this "kid" be a possible help or resource?

xxxxx

This DAMN algebra was ... IMPOSSIBLE!

Jotaro sighed loudly, enough that others in the library turned their heads. Noting who it was, all but one turned back to their studies.

"Trouble?"

The young man turned his head in the direction of the soft, immature sounding voice coming from down the long table.

"Oh ... Chiyo-chan ... uh ... Hi!"

"You sound like you're having trouble with your homework."

"Thought I'd try to get some of it done lunch hour. Less to do later 'n all."

"Algebra?"

"Uh ... Yeah."

The little girl scooped up her books and proceeded up to where he sat. For reasons Jotaro was wanting to keep from the front of his mind, he was glad she was on the other side of the big table.

Reaching for his Algebra text she said, "just what is it you're having trouble with?" Then leafed through his notes.

"These look pretty easy."

Easy!?

"Well ... I've finally have the concept of using Romanji with numbers down," coming out from under her 'easy' remark, "but I can't get the hang of in what order to do these equations, I-"

"Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally."

Jotaro paused in exasperation, " ... uh ... What?"

"Please excuse my dear aunt Sally." Smiling.

"I ... uh ... heard you the first time, I don't-"

"Uh ... With these equations you use a hierarchical structure of order."

"I know THAT. I just can't remember the right order and-"

"P-E-M-D-A-S. Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. Please ... Everything in parenthesis first-"

Jotaro then realized she was doing an explanation.

"Excuse ... then do all the exponentiation. My ... The multiplication comes next. Dear ... All the division after. Aunt ... Then the addition. Sally ... finally the subtraction."

He mulled it over a few seconds.

"This also means I do all the 'please excuseses' Within the parentheses first then.?"

"Right!" Laughing.

Normally Jotaro disliked being laughed at but as it was coming musically from the bright little girl ...

The young man grinned asking, "so what's so funny?"

"That's the first time I've heard it referred to as 'please excuseses'," giggling some more.

Jotaro was sure this one would be a BIG help in the future.

xxxxx

After that day, Jotaro would see her often, usually library or sometimes cafeteria if she didn't bring her lunch that day. Though self concious of it, he would, at times, ask her for advice on his work and at other times, even helped in study usually in the library.

Every so often they had lunch together in the cafeteria. Their talks would be interesting. Though tops in history, Jotaro found most of her knowledge in that subject to be rote and not really of interest to her. Her forte being in math and sciences. His being a military history buff in particular as well as general knowledge, helped in his "filling in the blanks" for her, making it more than just names, facts and dates.

It was on one of the rare occasions she made her own lunch AND went to the cafeteria that something other than math and history came up in conversation. Her self made lunches had a variety and richness about them that Jotaro couldn't but, in jest without thinking, help but comment in asking:

"Senior Chiyo ... ," he smiling, "Please marry me?"

The little girls' face took on a bright red hue.

"Uh ... um ... I'd have ... to talk ... to my mom and dad first ... This ... I ... uh ..."

The young man instantly regretted what he said. He had forgotten. Her being intellectually above par even for high schoolers made Jotaro forget Chiyo-chan still had the sensibilities of a child and thus wouldn't take such a comment as the joke it was meant to be. Then ... There were those other thoughts.

Jotaro almost was in a panic. If word got around-

"No! ... eh ... Chiyo-chan ... I was only kidding ... It was just a joke ... It ... "

His voice trailed off as he observed the pre-teens' facial expression, fluctuatiing from heavy nervoussness to "blank" contemplation to a faint smile on realisation. He let out a sigh of relief as her smile broadened.

"Oh ... It's been some time since anyone proposed. Not since Hideki Fujiwara in fourth grade."

"Fourth ... grade ... ?" Definitely NOT so long ago.

"Of course he was quite a bit more sincere about it than you."

This confirmed to Jotaro, Chiyos' acceptance of the levity of his remark.

For the rest of the semester, Jotaro made sure to check his tongue ... and thoughts ... around Chiyo-chan, keeping what relationship there was as kohai/sempai as possible.

xxxxx

Summer vacation came and went faster than Jotaro would have liked. As it was, it went well. His grades were (Partly in thanks to the help from Chiyo-chan as well as his being inspired by her to put out effort.) more than good enough to satisfy his parents thus pressure being off for him to enjoy the time off.

Nonetheless, he took advantage of his free time in getting the required vacation homework done the first couple weeks in and then supplementing his studies by going over what was to be ahead the following semester.

Next semester arrived too soon for Jotaro. He resolved to get on with his studies and felt confident what with his preparation of the last few weeks.

And with Chiyo-chan being more than a help to him ...

It was about a week of sorting out and settling in that Chiyo and Jotaro picked back up on their casual relationship. In the library they were alternately going over his math studies and relating their vacation experiences.

"You even have a summer home?"

Jotaro was taken somewhat aback. Though he knew the Mihama family was up in the tech industry and thus well off, he had no idea as to how wealthy they might be. The child didn't act the way he thought children from a such a priviledged background might, so it never occured to him that her family was so well heeled.

"Yes. My friends and I spent almost a week there this summer. Just before they left, mom, dad and Mr. Tadakichi came in and I stayed a few more days."

"Must be ... nice," the lad remarked, "though I'd think the place must have been quite a mess when your parents arrived."

"Not at all. Even Tomo can be orderly ... up to a point ... when she has to be and we had Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa supervising as well."

Jotaro cocked his head to one side in disbelief. Not only some of the more attractive (Albeit, somewhat STRANGE.) girls in the school were friends with this little prodigy but two of the foxier looking teachers were along as well. While Yukari was something of a loose cannon what with her "unique" teaching non-style, that didn't stop most of the boys in school from turning their heads as she passed by. Miss Kurosawa, with her athletic good looks, would elicit many a comment among the young men.

"If I had the money," Jotaro gasped involuntarily, "I ... I would have paid to have been there."

It was Chiyos' turn to look puzzled but only momentarily. She more than remembered an incident during that last summer home stay. In fact it was idelibly engraved on a "file" in a special corner of her mind. So much so she made it a point in "researching" after she got home that summer. Though she had the "mechanics" of the things that were brought up pretty much set down in her eleven year old mind, it was still a mystery as to what it was the adults and older kids were going on about.

Could this boy be able to clue her in about it? She felt she knew Jotaro enough to trust him with an answer.

"Jotaro-kun?"

"Uh ... wha-," the lad was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Mmm ... sure?"

"Actually ... A lot of questions ... And I'm not sure how to ask ... "

Jotaros' mind, at that moment, was a confusing jumble. Warning lights and bells were going off inside his head. From the changed tone of her voice, he sensed ... right off ... there was a possibility of forbidden ground about to be trodden. The role reversal of kohai/sempai was also hitting him hard. Now it was the little girl seeking answers HE might have. Answers perhaps not in keeping with his position of a sixteen year old young man vis a vis an eleven year old girl.

And yet ...

Jotaro looked about, making sure no one else was within earshot. The nearest was several tables away. The next nearest were the two librarians at their counter.

"Um ... try me," he said shakily. "Just what is it you'd ... like to ... uh ... know?"

The little girl launched into her inquiry.

Past experience in fruitless attempts in discussion with others about what she was going to ask, prompted her to lower her voice below even the volume of the recommended library level.

Jotaro knew he shouldn't have started listening to Chiyo. Her detailed description of the incident with Miss Kurosawa, though comical, he felt might be the prelude to something more far reaching than a humorous story.

xxxxx

It was the end of a day of drive, swimming and summer festival, Chiyo-chan, her friends and teachers returned to the summer house. Instead of retiring early, the teachers were easily persuaded to let the girls stay up late.

Some beer produced by Tomo, was quickly confiscated by Miss Yukari who was going to drink it instead. Knowing Yukari would go silly in no time, Miss Kurosawa snatched it in turn. A bottle of sake revealed by Yukari was also grabbed by Nyamo before her fellow teacher started to consume.

Miss Kurosawa took it upon herself to protect the kids from both booze and Yukari by drinking it herself. Though she could hold her liquor better than her fellow teacher, the alcohol soon took its' effect and the unfolding spectacle fascinated the kids. Both by the PE teachers' rambling on about any and every thing and of one rambling in particular.

When asked by Tomo about adult relationships and wether or not how "pervy" it could get, Nyamo, by then very much loosened up by the rice whisky, made for a very interesting lecturer on the subject.

The girls were more than fascinated, hanging on every word the PE Teacher spoke. Their reactions ranging from enthusiastic attention to Miss Yukaris' amusement to Sakakis' embarrassment on hearing the more than explicit detail Kurosawa was dishing out.

Not the least of which was Chiyo-chan. Though her mind was more than brilliant, the very young girl had next to no understanding of what Miss Kurosawa was saying. She did know it was VERY detailed and in her own unknowing way ... found it fascinating ... the well developed film of her photographic mind retaining every word.

After the PE teacher finally collapsed into a stupor, Miss Yukari, still quite amused at the spectacle, called it a night and everyone retired. Chiyo, full of questions, was dismissed by one and all as too young to understand, passing her off with variations of "wait 'til you get older".

This contributed to a mounting frustration in the little girl that had been simmering since her admittance to high school. Her being treated as "cute" and "different" meant to her as being treated like a little kid. Not even the last thing she wanted was to be left "out of the loop" or excluded from knowledge.

The following morning revealed a VERY hung over and bewildered Kurosawa. A still embarrassed and sensitive Sakaki FLED the living room on being hailed by the teacher staggering in. A puzzled teeth brushing Chiyo, also present and seeing her chance, started asking.

Miss Kurosawas' hung over reaction to Chiyos' explicitly detailed inquiries puzzled the inquisitive pre-teen even more. After all, she was only repeating the same narrative and terminologies from the night before.

"Chi-yo-CHAN! ... Where ... Where did you HEAR that!" The PE teachers' hands shaking and in grasping mode.

"From you!" A very stern and SOBER, for a change, language teacher declared on entering the living room.

"Huh!? ... What!?"

"FROM YOU! ... Last night."

"Wh- ... What- ... What happened last night? I-"

"Ha!" Yukari turned away from Nyamo, a grin of gleeful, sadistic satisfaction on her beaming face, leaving her fellow teacher in more than tense suspense.

It was then the othe four girls trooped in heading for the kitchen and breakfast.

"Oh! Miss Kurosawa ... Good morning to you!" They greeted in enthusiastic unison with a bow.

"I really wanted to thank you for last night." Yomi

"It was extremely educational!" Tomo

"Miss Kurosawa, I ADMIRE you!" Osaka

"I can't thank you enough coach!" Kagura

"Wait! ... Wh- ... What?" The PE teachers' mind in a turmoil, her pleas accompanied by a cackling Yukari. "What happened last night? Sombody! ... Tell meeeeeee ... !"

xxxxx

"I don't know what the problem is. I mean, Miss Kurosawa gave a really good and detailed explanation of everything the night before. I couldn't understand what she had to be worried about."

Jotaro just sat there staring in shocked disbelief. A little pre-teen girl had just told him ... well ... From what Miss Kurosawa had spouted off while drunk, amounted to one of the hottest confessions rivaling any porn or doujinshi he'd ever read, seen ... or downloaded and posessed ... which was considerable.

"Miss Kurosawa is one dedicated teacher," the lad thought to himself. "Even in ... THAT."

"At the time I didn't get it, still don't. After getting back home, I started looking up things ... on the net."

The net! Jotaro could only imagine what the kid found there.

"I have the 'mechanics' of the thing sorted out but ..."

Mechanics!? Jotaro broke into a sweat and shifted his weight on his chair to relieve the mounting physical pressure. The very young girl and her more than suggestive account were definitely having their effect.

"All those photos and stories have it pretty well mapped out and ... "

Her seemingly distant, clinical and contrasting anxious approach made Jotaro all the more ... "interested". The paradox of super intelligence and a childs' naivete ... wrapped up in one extremely cute and adorable bundle. It was all the young man could do to keep from shaking in his shoes.

The kawais' next statement almost had him flying out of them.

"And I was wondering if ... if ... someone ... Someone like you maybe-"

Jotaros' eyes widened even more.

"-could tell... show me ... What it's exactly about."

SHOW!?

"Chiyo-chan ... I-"

"I asked my parents already. Mom and Dad have explained the process to me of course-"

Process? That's what she's calling it? ... Oh God!

"-but said I wouldn't really care or understand about the 'other part' until I got older."

Eleven years old and already is wondering about the "other part". Older!? She's caring about it NOW!?

"I don't dare ask my friends," her voice took on a peeved tone. "They just smile and say the same thing. I walk away and I hear them laughing quiet-like ... Except Tomo ... She doesn't care if the whole school hears her!

"Everyone treats me like a little kid!-"

You ARE a little kid ... At least physically ... Physically you're ... Oh God!

Jotaros' uneasiness approached max. Here ... literally in his reach ... The very personification of the stuff a lolicons' wildest manga dreams were made of.

"So ... please ... " The wide eyes of the pleading tiny one were more than having their effect.

Jotaro made a last desparate attempt at breaking it off, resistance starting to fail in the face of an all too good opportunity with someone he truly did have affections ... and forbidden desires ... for.

"Senior Chiyo ... Chiyo-chan ... It's really not ... my place ... to tell, let alone show-"

SHOW!?

"-you anything on that ... It really is too early-"

SHOW!

"-for you ..."

Show.

Instead of launching into a semi-whining tirade as expected, Chiyo let out a sigh of exasperation, head hanging, looking down at the jumble of textbooks crowding their little section of the table.

In the space of a few eternal moments, Jotaro finalised his decision.

Show?

"No ... way in hell am I going to-," struggling inwardly with himself and finding a last erg of resolve, "-take advantage of a ... a kid ... A little kid! Good God NO!"

Yes ... There were his fantasies. His growing stash of porn, including LOTS of lolicon in various formats, fueled them. Cultivating desires he should not have. Some ... many ... of which ... involved Chiyo.

Up 'till now, he was quite happy to only be near the little girl and look on it as a side benefit to her helping him in his studies. It only peripherally occured to him that there could be a chance of it going further than that. But now ...

THIS ... was "in his face" reality. Words have meaning. Actions have consequences ... repercussions. In this case ... heavy ones. Even if ... No matter how careful and discrete he and Chiyo would be about it, the chance of others discovering would hang heavy overhead like the weight of megatonnage it was, doujinshi fantasies notwithstanding.

And the law ... In spite of Chiyos' seeming maturity, would hold her blameless ... Would assume Jotaro would "know better" and the little girl not. At worse, she would only get "counseling" but the TOTAL onus of guilt and punishment would be ALL ... his.

"I'm ... sorry," he said, getting up and hastily gathering his books. "I ... gotta' go ... now ..."

xxxxx

"Miss Kurosawa?"

The PE teacher looked up from her desk-shelf space in the teachers communal office.

Jotaro, felt some kind of proactive action needed. While nothing had come of it, he felt it best to "nip it" even before the possibility of anything of it becoming a bud. Reporting it at once to a person in authority was the best course and who better than the one who "innocently" set things in motion weeks before.

"You probably don't know me, I-"

"Of course I do. Jotaro Taniguchi, isn't it? Chiyo-chans 'boyfriend'!" Big grin on her face.

Though he knew she was joking, this confirmed his present course to be the correct one. And none too soon! His being "tutored" by Chiyo in the past hadn't gone un-noticed by one and all. Every so often eliciting remarks.

"Uh ... That's what I want to talk to you about, Ma'am."

"Oh ... ," a now more serious Nyamo indicating an empty chair. "Better sit down and we can talk."

xxxxx

A RELIEVED Jotaro Taniguchi stepped off the school grounds heading in the direction of home. As an added precaution, he recorded on paper, time, date, and details he could recollect about what took place in both library and teachers' office. The paper lay reassuringly nestled in the satchel slung over his shoulder.

In assessment, he decided to ditch some (LOTS!) of the porn in his stash. At the very least, a couple of the categorised flash drives snugged in the bottom of his satchel had to go.

He, of course, resolved to have as little to do (NONE!) with Chiyo in the future as possible which was too bad. She had been a BIG help in his studies. A resource no more.

END

xxxxx

Storyline (only) copyright © 1-30-15 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events of other works mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works. *

* Except, of course, that particular doujinshi mentioned in the summary.


End file.
